


Along the Line

by YinNocturne



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: Whenever he finishes a hit in Japan, he always goes there, to that small Catholic church in the city.





	Along the Line

Father Shiro has always had a soft place to sleep and a hot meal for him. A needle and thread to patch his clothes, a hot bath to soak away the blood. He never stays longer than a single night, but he keeps coming back. Even after Renato Sinclair dies and Reborn takes his place, even when the pacifier around his neck changes everything else. He still goes back.

He stops by on his way to Namimori, for a drink and to make plans for a  _ visit _ in the future, once this Decimo candidate he’s supposed to make something of is passing fair. 

“He’d be about the same age as your two boys I think.”

“A little younger perhaps, these two are in their last year of middle school, I’m so proud!”

“Otou-san! Don’t embarrass us in front of Reborn-niisan.” Rin shouts.

“Do you have another book for me, Reborn-niisan?” Yukio tugs on the hem of his slightly over-large sweater.

“Forget about books, play a game with me, Reborn-niisan!”

“Okay, okay, don’t fight now boys, I’m sure he was something for each of you.”

“That I do. Yukio-kun, here: a book on how the movement of tectonic plates has affect the spread and diversity of flora and fauna.”

“Thank you Reborn-niisan! This is-” Yukio smiles brightly and races off to find a quiet spot to starting reading.

“Now that the bookworm’s sorted what do you have for me?”

“Be nice to your brother, Rin-kun, and I have a test for you.”

“Eh! But I’m no good at tests.”

“I think you’ll like this one. Pick any game you like, we’ll play five rounds. For every round you win I’ll tell you something interesting.”

“What sort of things? Well, tell me, tell me!”

“Oh, this and that…”

Reborn really will have such  _ fun _ bringing young Tsunayoshi round for  _ playdates.  _ Shiro has never objected to the inclusion of small arms in children’s games - smart of him, to find a way to temper the bloodthirst of the sons of Satan - Rin and Yukio will no doubt be just the right kind of influence for the future Decimo.


End file.
